Testament dziwaka/I/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} II. William I. Hypperbone. Jeżeli panowie James T. Davidson, Gordon S. Allein Henry B. Anders, John J. Dickson i Tomasz R. Carlisle, byli jednymi z pierwszych otaczających wspaniały wóz pogrzebowy jako członkowie „Klubu dziwaków,” nie idzie zatem, aby odznaczali się oni w swem życiu jakąś szczególną oryginalnością. Dziwactwo ich się ograniczało w większej części na fakcie należenia do Klubu z Mohawk Str., którego założyciele zbogaceni bądź to na zyskownej sprzedaży gruntów podmiejskich, bądź na handlu solenem mięsem, na źródłach naftowych, kopalniach metali, budowaniu kolei żelaznych i t. d. i t. d. — mieli może zamiar wprowadzenie w podziw Świat Nowy i Stary oryginalnością, na jaką się tylko Ameryka zdobyć może. Faktem jednak pozostało, że członkowie ci, w liczbie 50 prócz tego, że przedstawiali razem niebywałą w świecie cyfrę kapitałów, prowadzili w salonach swego klubu, zdala od gwaru miejskiego, spokojne życie, zapełniane czytaniem rozlicznych gazet i pism tygodniowych, albo grą mniej więcej wysoką, jak to zresztą bywa w każdym innym klubie. To też odnośnie do przeszłości, jak do chwili obecnej panowie ci mówili sobie nieraz: — Rzeczywiście, my nie jesteśmy wcale, ale to wcale dziwakami. Był wszakże między nimi człowiek jeden, który okazywał pewnę skłonność do oryginalności, i jakkolwiek niczem dotychczas się nie odznaczał, pozwalał zawsze spodziewać się w przyszłości czegoś tak nadzwyczajnego, co by choć w części usprawiedliwiło nazwę przyjętą przez klub; lecz niestety zmarł on właśnie. Czego jednak William I. Hypperbone nie zdążył zrobić za życia, dopełnił, przyznać mu to trzeba, w znacznej mierze po swej śmierci, gdy zgodnie z wyraźnie wypisaną ostatnią jego wolą, ceremonia jego pogrzebu odbyła się, jak to widzieliśmy, z nieprzyjętemi dotychczas nigdzie cechami ogólnej radości. Gdy nić jego życia przecięła złośliwa Parka, William I. Hypperbone dochodził zaledwie lat piędziesięciu. W wieku tym, był on jeszcze bardzo przystojnym, wysokiego wzrostu, silnie zbudowanym mężczyzną, a choć nieco sztywny w ruchach, odznaczał się wszakże pewną elegancyą i że tak powiemy szlachetnością. Ciemno-szatyn, włosy zwykł był nosić krótko przycięte w nieco rudawym zaroście brody, rozdzielonym w pośrodku, jaśniała już tu i owdzie srebrna nitka, a z pod silnie zarysowanej linii brwi, spoglądały ciemno-niebieskie oczy bystre i inteligentne, kąciki zaś cienkich, zaciśniętych ust podnosił charakterystyczny wyraz złośliwości czy pogardy. Piękny ten typ Amerykanina północy cieszył się zdrowiem iście żelaznem. Nigdy dentysta nie miał do czynienia z jego zębami białymi jak kość słoniowa, nigdy doktór nie badał jego pulsu lub języka, nie ostukiwał płuc, nie nadsłuchiwał uderzeń serca i termometrem nie mierzył temperatury ciała, nie dlatego bynajmniej, aby w Chicago brakło uznanej sławy doktorów lub dentystów, ale że wprost nie przedstawiała się ku temu żadna potrzeba. Słusznie też sądzić było można, że żadna siła, chociażby stu doktorów razem nie zdołałaby go wyprawić z tego świata na tamten. A przecież jego to właśnie wóz pogrzebowy stał teraz przed bramą cmentarza Oakswoods. Dla dopełnienia podanego portretu zewnętrznego, winniśmy jeszcze skreślić w kilku słowach naturę moralną tej ciekawej osobistości. William I. Hypperbone był więc temperamentu zimnego, bardzo pozytywny w swych zasadach i zdolny w każdej okoliczności panować nad sobą. Jeżeli zaś znajdował, że życie tu na ziemi ma swój powab, to dlatego, że musiał być filozofem; jakkolwiek nawet filozofia życia nie przedstawia zbyt wiele trudności dla posiadacza olbrzymiej fortuny i doskonałego zdrowia, obok braku wszelkich trosk rodzinnych, gdyż William Hypperbone umarł kawalerem. W prawdzie, gdy skończył rok czterdziesty, powziął myśl ożenienia się, ale właśnie zamiar ten uważać można jako jedyną jego oryginalność. Miss Antonia Burgogne bowiem, z którą zapragnął połączyć się węzłem małżeńskim, urodzona w czasie wielkiej wojny 1781 roku, w tymże samym dniu, w którym kapitulacya lorda Cornvalis zmusiła ostatecznie Anglię do uznania niepodległości Stanów Zjednoczonych, była już w ową porę staruszką stuletnią. Lecz dziwnym zbiegiem wypadków, właśnie gdy W. I. Hypperbone zdecydował się prosić ją o rękę, ona w ataku silnego kaszlu kokluszowego, zakończyła swą ziemską pielgrzymkę, nie zdążywszy przyjąć zaszczytnej dla siebie propozycyi. Tak więc William I. Hypperbone pozostał nadal w celibacie, i odtąd życia jego wątek snuł się w spokoju niczem nie zakłóconym. Bo czyż istniała dla niego jaka przeciwność, jakie nieurzeczywistnione pragnienie? Czyż nie był wielkim ulubieńcem losu, który go wprost obrzucał swemi łaskami? Zaledwie dwudziesto pięcioletni młodzieniec znanym już był jako posiadacz znacznej fortuny, którą udało mu się jeszcze następnie w setki razy powiększyć. Urodzonemu bowiem w Chicago, wystarczało iść z potężną falą rozwoju tego miasta, którego 45 tysięcy hektarów oceniane w 1823 roku zaledwie na 2200 dolarów, doszły obecnie, jak zapewnia jeden z podróżnych, do bajecznego prawie szacunku sześciu miliardów. W tych to więc łatwych warunkach taniego kupna, a drogiej sprzedaży gruntów miejskich, kiedy za jeden yard kwadratowy płacą teraz przedsiębiorcy pod budowę dwudziesto-ośmio piętrowych gmachów po dwa, a nawet trzy tysiące dolarów, oraz w świetnych przedsiębiorstwach kolejowych i naftowych, zbogacił się William I. Hypperbone do tego stopnia, że umierając zostawił majątek ceniony nawet przez Amerykanów. Nic też dziwnego, że wraz z obiegającą wiadomością o śmierci bogacza pytano się w mieście, komu przypadną w udziale jego miliony, kto będzie szczęśliwym spadkobiercą zacnego członka „Klubu dziwaków.” A był on członkiem swego klubu nie dla formy tylko, lecz jednym z najgorliwszych jego uczestników, przepędzając, mianowicie szereg lat ostatnich, więcej w gmachu przy Mohawk Str. aniżeli we własnym pałacu. Tam przyjmował on całodzienny swój posiłek, tam najmilszy znajdował wypoczynek i najprzyjemniejszą rozrywkę w grze, lecz nie w domino, ani w trik-trak, ani nawet w karty. Nie zajmował go baccar, lansquenet, lub poker, a tym mniej whist lub écaté, albo tak wielce ulubiony obecnie u nas wint. Dla niego istniała jedna tylko gra, którą on sam wprowadził do klubu, gra szlachetna, jeszcze podobno przez starożytnych Greków uprawiana: „gra gęsi.” Prawie trudnem jest do uwierzenia jak się William I. Hypperbone do gry tej zapalał, ile wzruszeń doznawał w owem przeskakiwaniu z jednej przedziałki w drugą zależnie od kaprysu rzucanych kostek, gdy wypadło przechadzać się po „Moście,” lub w „Porcie” zatrzymać w „Hotelu,” błądzić po „Labiryncie,” wpaść do „Studni,” znaleźć się zamkniętym w ,”Więzieniu,” potknąć się o „Trupią czaszkę,” odwiedzać działki: „Marynarza,” „Rybaka,” „Jelenia,” ,,Węża,” „Słońca,” „Lwa,” „Królika” i t. d. zanim dostał się ku największemu swemu uszczęśliwieniu do ostatniej przedziałki, stanowiącej o wygranej. Oczywiście, odpowiednio do zamożności członków klubu, przypadające w grze opłaty dochodziły do tysięcy dolarów i w tymże samym stosunku ostateczna wygrana, zawsze bądź co bądź mile była widzianą. Tak więc William I. Hypperbone przepędzał, z małemi przerwami, dnie całe w klubie, ograniczając nawet ruch potrzebny dla zdrowia do dwugodzinnego jedynie spaceru nad brzegiem jeziora, a wolny od gorączki podróżowania, tak ogólnie właściwej Amerykanom, zadowalniał się najdokładniejszem poznaniem tylko rodzinnego kraju, za jaki uważał Stany Zjednoczonej Rzpl. Jeżeli jednak ten gorliwy członek „Klubu dziwaków” i zarazem właściciel wielkiej fortuny, zmarł bez testamentu, nie zostawiając ani bliższej ani dalszej rodziny, to cóż się stanie z majątkiem jego? Czyż miał by przejść na własność skarbu państwa, który, chociażby finanse jego stały jaknajlepiej, nigdy przecież nie uchyla się od przyjęcia takiej spuścizny. Ale może zmarły pomyślał wcześnie o odpowiednich rozporządzeniach; może przez pamięć na miłe chwile spędzone w klubie porobił zapisy dla swych kolegów, dotrzymujących mu zawsze wiernie towarzystwa w jego ulubionej „grze gęsi,” lub też mając na względzie przyjemności, jakich mu ta zabawa nie skąpiła, ustanowił jedną lub dwie olbrzymie wygrane w roku... Kto wie, wszystkiego na świecie spodziewać się można. Aby więc wiedzieć w tej mierze coś stanowczego, udał się prezes klubu Georges B. Higginbotham wraz z Tomaszem Carlisle na ulicę Sheldan Nr. 17 do rejenta Tornbrock, którego klientem był zmarły oddawna. — Wizyta panów — rzekł z głębokim ukłonem p. Tornbrock, czyni mi honor wielki, jakkolwiek wyznaję, żem się jej poniekąd spodziewał... — Właśnie przyszliśmy się dowiedzieć — odpowiedział również z głębokim ukłonem prezes Higginbotham czy zmarły nasz przyjaciel zostawił testament, a w danym razie, jaką jest treść jego? — Wybaczą panowie, ale pierwej nim zajmiemy się kwestyą testamentu, trzeba nam pomyśleć o pogrzebie zmarłego... — A czyż nie miałby się odbyć z odpowiednią wspaniałością? — Winniśmy we wszystkiem zastosować się do woli mego klienta, woli wypowiedzianej bardzo szczegółowo w tym oto akcie — odparł Tornbrock, wskazując dużą kopertę, której złamane pieczęcie świadczyły, że treść zawartych w niej papierów jest mu już znaną. — A więc ceremonia pogrzebowa... — począł Tomasz Carlisle. — Ma być zarówno wspaniałą, jak wesołą —— dokończył rejent. — Sądzę też, że życzeniu zmarłego publiczność Chicago chętnie uczyni zadość, łącząc radosne swe okrzyki z dźwiękami orkiestry i chórem artystów opery miejskiej, zaangażowanych dla uświetnienia pochodu. — Tego można się było spodziewać po członku klubu naszego — zauważył prezes z potakującym kiwnięciem głowy. — Oczywiście, że pogrzeb jego powinien koniecznie różnić się od przyjętych ceremonii dla zwykłych śmiertelników — dodał Carlisle. — Zmarły William Hypperbone — mówił dalej Tornbrock— oświadczył nadto wolę, aby sześć osób wskazanych losem tworzyło najbliższe otoczenie trumny. W tym celu przygotował sam oddawna, w wielkiej urnie umieszczonej w przedsionku jego pałacu, karteczki z imionami i nazwiskami mieszkańców Chicago w wieku od 25 do 60 lat, bez względu na płeć i zajmowane stanowisko. Wczoraj więc zaraz, zgodnie z włożonym na mnie przez zmarłego obowiązkiem, przystąpiłem w obecności prezydenta miasta i jego urzędników do pomienionego losowania, poczem bez zwłoki czasu zawiadomiłem urzędowym listem osobistości w ten sposób wybrane, aby spełniając wolę zmarłego, stawiły się w oznaczonej godzinie, zająć miejsca zaszczytnie im przeznaczone. — I pewny jestem, że nie znajdzie się między nimi żaden, któryby dobrowolnie usunął się od tego — zawołał Carlisle — bo czyż nie można się spodziewać, że oni też będą szczególniej faworyzowani przez testatora, jeżeli nie zostaną jedynymi jego spadkobiercami. — I to jest możliwem — odparł rejent — nicby mię tutaj zadziwić nie było wstanie ... — A jakie są warunki, obowiązujące tych wybranych losu? — zapytał prezes Higginbotham. — O, jeden tylko, jedyny postawiony jest warunek: wszyscy mają być urodzenymi w naszem mieście i stałymi jego mieszkańcami. — I prócz tego nic więcej?... — Nic zupełnie. — Pozwól pan jeszcze na jedno pytanie, panie Tornbrock. Kiedyż mianowicie nastąpić ma otworzenie testamentu? — We dwa tygodnie od daty zgonu. — Dopiero!... — Takie jest wyraźne życzenie zmarłego. — A po co właściwie ta zwłoka? — Klient mój chciał, aby zanim publiczność dowie się o ostatecznych jego rozporządzeniach, nie zachodziła już żadna wątpliwość co do rzeczywistej śmierci jego. — Czyli, że przypuszczał możliwość letargu. Przyznać mu w tem musimy wielką rozwagę i praktyczność — zadecydował Jerzy B. Higginbotham. — A w tak ważnych okolicznościach przymioty te są nieocenione — dorzucił Tomasz Carlisle — szczególniej jeżeli niema mowy o spaleniu ciała. — A i wtenczas, drogi panie, można być, jeszcze narażonym na spalenie żywcem! — zawołał rejent. — Oczywiście, ale potem przynajmniej już się ma pewność niezawodnej śmierci. Ponieważ jednak nie było mowy o „crematoryum,” więc zwłoki William J. Hypperbone, złożone do trumny, przewiezione zostały jak widzieliśmy, na wspaniałym wozie przed bramy cmentarza. Wiadomość o jego zgonie wywołała w mieście żywe zainteresowanie, i jak to zwykle bywa w podobnych razach, powtarzano sobie szczegóły wypadku, a mianowicie, że śmierć jego nastąpiła nagle w klubie, właśnie gdy rozpoczął ulubioną swą grę „gęsi” i pierwszem szczęśliwem rzuceniem kości, liczbą „dziewięć” otrzymaną z „sześciu” i „trzech” skoczył odrazu do 56 przedziałki. Przywołanym jaknajśpieszniej lekarzom pozostawało jedynie stwierdzenie nieodwołalnego faktu. Zmarły przeniesiony został do pałacu swego, gdzie też zawiadomiony o tem pan Tornbrock, pospieszył natychmiast, aby dopełnić przyjętych wobec swego byłego klienta zobowiązań. Po otworzeniu koperty zawierającej rozporządzenia odnośne do pogrzebu, przystąpił, notaryusz przedewszystkiem, do losowania przygotowanych w urnie kartek z nazwiskami osób urodzonych i zamieszkałych w Chicago, a gdy z pomiędzy setek tysięcy takowych, otrzymał owych sześciu, mających zająć pierwsze miejsce w pogrzebowym kondukcie, trudno sobie wyobrazić, jaki zastęp reporterów wszystkich pism miejscowych otoczył dom przy ulicy de la Salle; jak każdy z nich pragnął pierwszy otrzymać spis nazwisk ludzi, budzących od tej chwili najwyższe w mieście zajęcie — i pomieścić jaknajprędzej w szpaltach swego pisma tak sensacyjną dla czytelników wiadomość. Ale pan Tornbrock, jako prawdziwy Amerykanin, nie omieszkał skorzystać z nadarzającej się sposobności, oświadczając, że temu tylko z dzienników złoży życzoną listę, który w urzędowej licytacyi da najwyższą za nią sumę, przeznaczając takową na dwa szpitale miejskie, potrzebujące najwięcej zapomogi, z pomiędzy 21, jakie Chicago posiada. Po zawziętej walce wzajemnego podbijania ceny, ostatecznie pomiędzy dyrektorami „Trybuny” a „Chicago Inter-Ocean,” Trybuna utrzymała się przy pierwszeństwie ceną dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów, które przyjęli z wielką radością opiekunowie „Miłosiernego przytułku dla kalek” oraz „Szpitala dla dzieci.” Ale dyrektor Trybuny nie żałował tego wydatku mając na względzie olbrzymie powodzenie, jakie zapewnił swemu dziennikowi, pomieszczeniem nazwisk tych sześciu wybranych losem, którzy odtąd przez dłuższy czas zajmować niezawodnie będą natężoną uwagę ogółu. Nikt też obliczyć nie jest wstanie, jakie korzyści osiągnął on na owych dwóch milionach pięćkroć sto tysiącach nadzwyczajnych egzemplarzy, jakie rozkupiła zaraz w rannych godzinach dnia następnego publiczność miasta — a więcej jeszcze na dziesiątkach milionów, rozesłanych po wszystkich Stanach Zjednoczonej rzeczpospolitej. Dla Trybuny wszakże interes podobny nie jest bynajmniej nowością. To też dywidendy jakie przynosi to pismo są tak znaczne, że akcye jego wartości tysiąca dolarów, dochodzą do bajecznego kursu 25,000 dolarów. Nadto oprócz samego numeru wydrukowała jeszcze redakcya Trybuny dnia tego, na oddzielnych ćwiartkach papieru, listę nazwisk owych „sześciu szczęśliwych,” jak ich już ogólnie w mieście nazywano, a kartki te w cenie zaledwie trzech centów, sprzedawane przez chłopców na rogach ulic, rozkupione zostały w ilości nadzwyczajnej przeważnie przez biedną ludność wyrobniczą i podmiejską. Tak ogólne od razu było zainteresowanie się tym niezwykłym zdarzeniem. Ale czy sama lista nazwisk: Maks Réal Tomasz Crabbe Herman Titbury Harris T. Kymbele Helena Nałęcz i Hodge Urrican mogła w zupełności zadowolnić rozbudzoną ciekawość ludzką? Łatwo pojąć, jak każdy pragnął nadto wiedzieć, kim mianowicie były te osobistości, jakie każda z nich zajmowała dotychczas stanowisko w społeczeństwie? A nawet, zważywszy, że karteczki do losowania przygotowane były przez dłuższy ciąg czasu, słusznie stawiano sobie pytania; czy nie umarł już który z wybranych losem, lub czy koleje życia nie zmusiły innych do opuszczenia lądu stałego Ameryki, a nawet wreszcie, czy też wszyscy z nich zechcą przyjąć przeznaczoną sobie rolę, mimo przypuszczalnych korzyści olbrzymiego spadku? Wszelkie obawy jednak okazały się płonne. Wszyscy, choć oczywiście nieznani sobie nawzajem, stawili się punktualnie na obchód ceremonii pogrzebowej, a pan Tornbrock po sprawdzeniu tożsamości każdego, wskazywał im miejsce oznaczone koleją losowania i składał do ręki jedną z girland kwiatowych zwieszających się z wozu. A gdy tak stanęli, wszystkich oczy badawczo skierowały się ku nim. Ponieważ było wyraźną wolą zmarłego, aby wszelkie oznaki żałoby zostały pominięte, przeto każdy wystąpił w swym zwykłym odświętnym ubraniu, które krojem i gatunkiem materiału wskazywało dość wyraźnie, z jak różnych warstw społeczeństwa pochodzili. A jeżeli publiczność przyglądała się im z wielką ciekawością, nie z mniejszą pewno badali się oni wzajemnie. I kto wie, zważywszy powszechną chciwość ludzką, czy nie uważali się już za rywali olbrzymiego spadku, czy w sercu niejednego z nich nie budził się żal, że nie on sam zagarnie miliony zmarłego, ale może dzielić się niemi będzie musiał aż z sześciu towarzyszami. Mimo jednak różnic myśli i uczuć odnośnie do przyszłości, w obecnej chwili pozostaje wszystkim jedynie przekroczyć bramę cmentarną, poza którą, w głębi grobowca, złożone zostaną na wieczysty spokój zwłoki tego, który jako William I. Hypperbone był członkiem „Klubu Dziwaków.”